


Good Night

by Louie_writes



Series: Baku-brats [4]
Category: BnHA
Genre: Future Fic, don‘t mess with poeple with dangerous blood when you have a blood eating quirk, graphic depiction of somebody dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/pseuds/Louie_writes
Summary: He followed the person into the back alley, suspicious much, the person still hunged over, but the gown covered their entire body, and the white of it was almost blinding.“You some sort of hero?” Stain eventually shouted out, finally alone with the person, and eager to find out if they would crave his hunger.The person turned around, “just got my licence,” they said. A pale face looked up from under the white hood with a blue seam, dark purple eyes bore into Stains very soul as they made eye contact, stray purple hair matching the eyes fell around the fair face.Stain licked his lips, fresh blood. He felt like a vampire starved for centuries, and this child would make a good first message into the broken and fake hero world that Stain was forced to leave behind so many years ago.“Good,” he said, excitement dwelling up in him, “then you will be my first after a too long dry spell.” He pulled out a knife.
Series: Baku-brats [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	1. Chapter 1

The smell of freedom.

The smell of buzzing civilians.

The smell of getting out.

16 years Chizome Akaguro, aka Stain the Hero Killer had spent in prison for his crimes, and finally he had gotten out.

He craved the refreshing taste of hero blood on his tongue, craving to kill a wanna-be hero yet again.

There should be some on patrol around here, a busy street with lots of back alleys for heros to happen upon villains in.

He saw a white hood over a cowering statue heading into one of those back alleys, avoiding the busy street as quickly as possible.

Stain followed the stranger, not up-to-date on the current hero and villain names and faces, but a person with a gown similar to that Sun Eater kid had to have some sort of profession of the sort he was seeking for.

He followed the person into the back alley, suspicious much, the person still hunged over, but the gown covered their entire body, and the white of it was almost blinding.

“You some sort of hero?” Stain eventually shouted out, finally alone with the person, and eager to find out if they would crave his hunger.

The person turned around, “just got my licence,” they said. A pale face looked up from under the white hood with a blue seam, dark purple eyes bore into Stains very soul as they made eye contact, stray purple hair matching the eyes fell around the fair face.

Stain licked his lips, fresh blood. He felt like a vampire starved for centuries, and this child would make a good first message into the broken and fake hero world that Stain was forced to leave behind so many years ago.

“Good,” he said, excitement dwelling up in him, “then you will be my first after too long a dry spell.” He pulled out a knife.

The young hero’s eyes widened upong viewing the knife, possibly familiar with it from ‘class’.

“Stain the Hero Killer, is it?” Smart kid.

“Precisely,” Stain answered, moving in quickly before the kid would get a chance to react to him.

Without much hindance from the young, and evidently useless hero, Stain got to cut his face with his favourite knife, and a good few meters behind him got himself a taste of young hero’s blood.

It tasted... odd.

The kid sighed.

“I really wish you people would stop doing that, it’s dangerous.”

Stain turned around to the kid that got closer to him, not bothered or shaken at all, just seeming entirely done with the situation.

Stain, in turn, was incredibly bothered.

Somehow he felt dizzy and his head hurt and his stomach was about to turn over.

“My civilian name is Chudoku Saiya, hero name Good Night.” The kid said, coming ever closer to him. Stain wanted to move away, but his legs started to shake and his body didn’t quite want to move like how he wanted it to. It was hard to breathe and his heart was beating too much from too little.

“My quirk is a cyanide body mutation,” the kid said, squatting down in front of the pained villain, trying and failing not to throw up. “My body is incredibly toxic, and you just gave yourself cyanide poisoning with your reckless behaviour.”

Every bone in Stains body hurt, he felt his muscles and his skin aching, he was still throwing up, but he couldn’t see things anymore.

The fucking kid sighed again.

“Good night, Stain the Hero Killer, you didn’t add much to this world anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add art to things ayaaaaa


	2. Do Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you‘re looking for linear story telling I‘ll sorely have to disaapoint

„Your! Quirk! Is! So! Powerful! And! You! Chose! To! Use it! Like! This?!“  
  
The beating had honestly gone on for way too long, but it wasn‘t often that Katsumi got to see her brother THIS enraged about something.  
  
An opponent with a power cancelling trait would probably be bad news for most people, but to Saiya it was personal offence apparently.  
  
“There is people with harmful quirks out there and you chose to beat them up?“ Punch. „With your power you could give them the first hug they ever had in their life and you chose to beat them up?!“ Punch.

The opponent didn‘t respond, hadn‘t done so for a while, Katsumi didn‘t think he could hear a word Saiya said.  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“That‘s enough now, let‘s report this and go.“  
  
Saiya pulled back for another punch, but stalled his actions.  
  
“You are right,“ he said, getting up from unmoving form of their opponent. Katsumi clapped her brother on the back twice as they went away and moved back to a save distance. She‘d report an attack.


End file.
